


A Matter of Trust

by jennytork



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Conversations, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 10:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19196629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennytork/pseuds/jennytork
Summary: Sam and Rowena have a bit of a chat.





	A Matter of Trust

They met at a carnival, and the sheer normalcy of it was jarring against who they were. A Witch and a Hunter, one overgrown and one petite -- they were about as opposite as you could get. 

"I'm surprised," Sam told her afterward, as they sat at a small cafe overlooking a bridge. He had long ago given up trying to make sense of her strange destinations. "I never would have imagined you enjoyed things as... as...."

"As juvenile as a carnival?" Rowena smiled at him and sipped her wine. "Since I've begun associating with you Winchesters, I have been tapping into juvenile things more and more." She nodded her head toward the town across the river, where the carnival was closing up for the evening. "This is the only thing that's made the last three years bearable. What with all the drama and the death and the..." She pursed her lips and set her wine down on the table decisively. "Well."

"Yeah," Sam sighed. "So... I suppose there's only one question left."

"Aye."

He leaned forward. "How much can I trust you?"

"Ah, now that depends," she said, and he could tell that she was being completely honest. "On what it is that you're trusting me for."

"Assistance when we require it."

"So far as it suits me?" She smiled. "You can trust me completely and implicitly."

"And if it doesn't suit you?"

Rowena's smile turned a little feral. "Then you can trust that you can't trust me a bit."

Sam nodded. "And I will know if it suits you how?"

"You'll know." She took another sip of her wine and sighed. "So -- have you all the information from me you require?"

"For now." Sam stood up and kissed her cheek, whispering in her ear a Latin phrase.

Rowena shuddered as a golden glow swept her body and she turned blazing eyes onto him. "You have an aptitude for magic, Samuel."

"Nah, Dean's better at it than I am." Sam loomed over her for a moment, smiling closed-mouthed at her. "And we both know that spell was the only way you would be a hundred percent honest with me."

Her mouth twisted, but she held her words in by taking a long drink of wine as Sam walked away, back toward the bridge and the waiting Impala. 

It would seem her life was always fated to be entwined with the Winchesters.

Damn it.


End file.
